Once and Future Heir
by MerlinSeries6
Summary: The heir to Camelot's throne is conceived...
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost three months since Arthur's miraculous return, and things were as they had once been, the marketplace a bustling hive of activity, the people cheery and at peace. The castle was once again seeing daily visitors, and The Lady Vivian had come to stay frequently, still being in love with Arthur from the spell cast upon her. Queen Guinevere was illuminated, the happiness radiating from her whenever she visited the people or held a feast for the visiting nobles; she had been getting reaquainted with her husband, too, and they spent a huge amount of time together in their chambers, talking, basking in the love that once more surrounded them.

Arthur relished waking up beside his queen, opening his eyes and seeing, not cold stone and slime, but lavish blankets and pillows, warmly coloured and comforting; he was grateful, he would be forever grateful, to Merlin and to the ones who brought him back to life.

Winter was coming- the skies were grey, and the air chilled to the bone those who dared stay out too late. The court was preparing for the coming of Christmas, which was always greatly celebrated with long parties and feasts at which anybody was welcome- everybody was extremely excited, everybody except Queen Guinevere, who had taken ill and was resting in her chambers. Arthur was supposed to be going on a hunt with Sir Leon and the other knights, but he refused to leave her side, terrified that she might slip away in his absence, something he would never forgive himself for. She was lying back on her pillows, hand tightly clasped in Arthur's; she smiled at him softly, face pale, tired. "Arthur, I insist that you join the hunt! I will be well again soon enough, my love." Arthur smiled lovingly and stroked her hand, "I couldn't leave you alone, Guinevere, not again. The hunt has already left and I have sent for Merlin. He'll be here soon." Arthur leant across and kissed her gently; a knock at the door interrupted their moment and an errand boy appeared, ears flushed. "The physician has arrived, sire." Arthur gestured that he should be sent in, and the boy bowed graciously before exiting, Merlin entering a second later. "Merlin," Arthur smiled, clapping him on the shoulder, "It's good to see you." Merlin smiled, and replied "I can't say the same, sire," earning himself a soft shove; Their relationship was amicable, but it would never be what it was. "I would like some water," Guinevere said pointedly to Arthur, and he took the hint, leaving the two alone. "What's wrong?," Merlin asked, moving to sit on the end of the bed, "How are you feeling?" Guinevere's face flushed slightly, and she smiled. "I believe that I am with child. A woman always knows," she added confidently, and Merlin nodded. "That's brilliant, Gwen! How long have you..?" She sat up slightly, resting against the pillows, and looked thoughtful for a moment. "It was not a week ago that I began to feel..strange, and I've been really tired recently- I had to retire from the banquet yesterday." Merlin grinned. "Make sure you have plenty of rest, and if anything at all changes send for me immediately. Gwen," he continued after a pause, "I am so happy for you, truly. This is great news for you, Arthur, and the kingdom." They said their goodbyes and Merlin left, not expecting Arthur to pounce on him the second he reached the staircase. "Well?," he asked, panicked, "Is she alright?" Merlin smiled knowingly and replied "She is fine. In fact, I'd say she was blooming!" He laughed at Arthur's confused face and continued on his way, pleased that the line of Pendragon would be continued for another generation at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur smiled lovingly, the campfire warming his cold skin, as he thought of his Queen and his little heir to be- everything was in place, everything was almost perfect, and Arthur counted his blessings. Guinevere was radiant, gliding giddily along corridors and through the town, fanatic admirers following in her wake; the entire kingdom was excited for the birth of Camelot's heir, hoping for, not a girl or boy, but a healthy, live child, strong, one to rule in place when their time came. The knights were on a hunting trip, searching for the elusive lycanthrope, which only came out at midnight- a man cursed to change into a bloodthirsty, ravenous wolf which had been killing local cattle and attacking people in the lower town, leaving them with wounds like nobody had ever known before, huge gashes and lumps of flesh just torn off. Arthur was adamant, against the queen's wishes, that he accompany the knights on the quest, and, thinking of her, he missed her desperately. It was lonely without Merlin, too, but Arthur knew that elsewhere, he was doing a service to the people- as he thought of times passed, Sir Percival called out, startling him into alertness once more. "_Sire!_" A piercing howl shattered the quiet, and Arthur leapt up, rushing to where his knights were gathered, swords out, shields up against the most horrifying beast anyone had ever seen. It was huge, gigantic, its claws like daggers, razor-sharp teeth bared menacingly in a growl, grey hair covering its back; its eyes were blood red, and it looked hungry. "Hold," Arthur said uncertainly as the creature growled and stepped nearer; "_Hold,_" he repeated, preparing to attack; Before he had the chance to say more, the creature struck, leaping forwards and knocking him down as the knights rushed to his defence, striking and wounding the creature, which whined pitifully and began to stagger away; Sir Leon and Sir Percival attended the king as the others followed the creature who, like Arthur, was badly wounded- blood was soaking through his chainmail, and he was unconscious.

It would take time to get back to Camelot, back to Merlin, time that they were up against- they couldn't lose their king, not now, not so soon after everything that had happened.

"What should we do?," Percival asked, unsure; Leon began to lift the king's clothing, revealing a gash many inches long and deep, which was bleeding heavily. "We must stop the bleeding. He'll be dead by dawn if we don't." They applied pressure using their cloaks, which they knotted clumsily over the injury, then almost simultaneously had the same thought. "He's not able to travel," Percival stated, "One of us must stay here and watch over him; the other must go back to Camelot, and fetch the physician." Sir Leon gathered himself and rose, looking every bit the loyal knight."I shall go. I shall ride through the night, I will not stop until I reach Camelot."

"Safe journey, Leon." They shared a look, both wondering how this latest blow would affect the queen, who had only recently come back to them, before Sir Leon went to the horses and Sir Percival hoisted the king up and back into their camp, out of the way and in the warm, praying for the safe return of the other knights, and the survival of the king.


End file.
